headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Supergirl: Manhunter
"Manhunter" is the seventeenth episode of season one of the superhero action series Supergirl. It was directed by Chris Fisher with a script written by Cindy Lichtman and Rachel Shukert based on a story treatment by Derek Simon. It first aired on CBS on Monday, March 21st, 2016 at 8:00 pm. This episode gives us a glimpse into the past of the Martian Manhunter and the events that led up to him becoming director of the DEO. In the present, J'onn J'onzz is a prisoner of the military, who interrogate him at length about his acts of alleged alien subversion. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Joanie L. Woehler - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Michael Grassi - Producer * Ted Sullivan - Producer * Michael Cedar - Producer * Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa - Consulting producer * Yahlin Chang - Co-executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Ali Adler - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Curtis Krick - Associate producer * Blake Neely - Composer Notes & Trivia * Supergirl was created by Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler, and Andrew Kreisberg based on the comic book superhero featured in titles published by DC Comics. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 4X7617. * This episode had a viewership of 5.995 million people, which is down by .535 from the previous episode. It scored 1.3% in the 18-49 demographic. * Actor Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom is credited as Anthony Nanakornpanom in this episode. * This is the first episode of Supergirl directed by Chris Fisher. He is also known for directing episodes of Warehouse 13, which stars Eddie McClintock, who appears in this episode. * This is the first episode of Supergirl co-written by Cindy Lichtman. Cindy is also known as a writer and research associate on the legal dramedy series Ally McBeal, which starred Supergirl actress Calista Flockhart. * This is the fifth episode of Supergirl co-written by Rachel Shukert. She previously worked on "Solitude". * There are a total of twenty-five credited cast members in this episode. There are a total of twenty-six characters featured in this episode (not counting background extras). David Harewood plays both Hank Henshaw and J'onn J'onzz. * This episode foreshadows the notion that Jeremiah Danvers may in fact still be alive. Allusions * The character of Colonel James Harper is based on the DC Comics character, Jim Harper, who was a costumed adventurer who called himself Guardian. He was created by writer Joe Simon and artist Jack Kirby and first appeared in the first story in ''Star-Spangled Comics'' #7 in April, 1942. * The character of Rick Malverne is based on the DC Comics character, Dick Malverne, who grew up in the same orphanage as Linda Lee Danvers, aka Supergirl, and later became her love interest. The character first appeared in ''Action Comics'' #256 and was created by writer Otto Binder. He was originally named Dick Wilson in this inaugural appearance. See also External Links * * * * Supergirl at Wikipedia * * * * Supergirl at the Supergirl Wiki ---- Category:2016/Episodes Category:March, 2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories